


A Deal With the Devil (Only Gets You Fucked)

by crescent_gaia



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a deal with Lucifer.  It goes somewhat well...at least for Balthazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal With the Devil (Only Gets You Fucked)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Constantine_ or any of its characters. The prompt was "Your Hell will be my Heaven" with the kink being Master and Slave.

John had felt that something was missing from his life. He had cleaned up his act, that was true. He wasn't smoking anymore. He was only killing when given missions from Chas about demons that needed to be put in his place. Angela was safe and he saw her from time to time. But yet...he couldn't put his finger on the fact that he didn't feel complete. He knew that it wasn't the fact that he was being given only a few months to live again. This time, it wasn't his lungs, but his heart. Turned out that everything he had done did a number on his heart and he was on a waiting list for a transplant. "Chas," John said as he looked up at the stars.

Chas stepped out of a shadow. "That was creepy. Considering that I was coming to talk to you."

"Two minds, one thought," John said. "Did you hear?"

"Yes," Chas said. 

"What's going to happen?" John asked.

"This time - it's up to you which way you want to go," Chas said. "Or the heart might come in time."

"Would it hurt if I went to Midnite's?" John asked.

"No," Chas said. "Why are you going there?"

"Looking for someone," John replied. 

"Tell Ellie I say hi," Chas said. "And good luck."

"Thanks," John said and smiled as the angel disappeared. He walked out of the alley and down two blocks before going into another alley. He walked down the stairs, stopping for a moment to go through the card thing. He raised an eyebrow as the guard just stepped aside but he didn't question it. He walked up to the bar and ordered a vodka and tonic before looking over the bar.

"John Constantine," Ellie said. "You're brave to show your face here."

"Thanks, I think," John said as he turned to look at Ellie. "I'm looking for someone."

"I might be able to help you for a price," Ellie said with a smile. "But for you, free. Just this once."

"Thanks," John said. "I'm looking for Balthazar."

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" John asked as his drink was put in front of him.

"He got turned into dust and then scattered to the winds by Gabriel," Ellie said quietly. "His soul went into Hell but, considering he was being a double agent, he's getting a new body."

"When?" John asked.

"I'm not the person to ask about that," Ellie said.

"Where's Lucifer then?" John asked.

"Behind you," Lucifer said before taking the stool next to John. "Thank you, sweetheart," he said with a nod to Ellie.

"Sir," Ellie said as she got up and left the two alone.

"So when is Balthazar getting out?" John asked.

"John, John - do you miss your playmate that badly?" Lucifer asked. "I set the time when he comes back, not you."

"What would make him come back faster?" John asked.

"I hear your time is coming up," Lucifer said.

"You want my soul back?" John asked, raising an eyebrow. "And here I thought you didn't like me."

"Johnny - I like you plenty," Lucifer said. "But I also need soldiers. Make the deal and Balthazar comes back tomorrow. You'll also get a new heart."

"What's the catch?" John asked. "Aside from my soul."

"Anything Balthazar asks of you," Lucifer replied. "Although, I hear that you like it when he orders you around."

"And he likes it rough," John said. "Why did you let Gabriel destroy him like that? If he was working for you?"

"I just wasn't there," Lucifer said. "And he did need to be punished in some way."

"Fine," John said as he downed the drink. "I want one more thing."

"What?"

"I want to live for as long as Balthazar has a mortal body," John said.

"Done," Lucifer said. "Now, is it a deal?" He asked with his hand out to John.

John looked at Lucifer's hand. He knew what he was giving up. At the same time, he knew what was missing from his life. He was about to shake as he turned his head to see Chas walking into the bar. "Give me a moment."

"Deal is good until midnight and then it's gone," Lucifer said as he picked up his drink. "I'll be at my usual table."

"Right," John said with a nod before walking over to Chas. "Chas - "

"Just let me talk to you for a moment," Chas said.

"You get five minutes," John said.

"Good," Chas said and steered his former mentor over to a table and sat down with him. "You're crazy."

"I realized what was missing from my life," John said.

"And you're going to give up your soul for him?" Chas asked. "This is a demon that you have been fighting all your life."

"Not all of my life," John said quietly. "I never told you this, but...when I first came out of the hospital, he was waiting for me. Not my parents, not my older sister or brother - just him. I didn't understand it at the time, but he made sure that I got a place to live and that I had money."

"Did you ever think that he had a hand in them not being there?" Chas asked.

"I learned about it when I turned eighteen," John said. "That's when I became a hunter and rebelled against him. Since then - we've fought but we've also been doing other things as well. I need him Chas. There's no life without him." He sighed. "I know what I'm giving up. I saw a glimpse of it. But I know what I'm doing. And I'll feed you and Heaven whatever information I can get as well."

Chas grinned. "You always have an angle."

"I think it's my middle name," John said with a chuckle. "Feel better about it?"

"No," Chas said before moving and giving John a hug. "Good luck."

John hugged Chas back. "Thank you," he said. He let go of the hug and went over to where Lucifer was sitting. "I'm ready."

"Good," Lucifer said and held out his hand to John. 

"It better be," John said as he shook Lucifer's hand and everything went black.

*~*~*~*

John slowly blinked open his eyes and tried to sit up. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You should lay down," a voice said. "Considering that you might tear something open."

John shook his head, trying to clear the mental fog. "I'm fine, but thanks."

"Johnny, when are you ever going to learn to just listen?" Balthazar asked as he came over to the bed. He looked to the doctor, who had been the strange voice. "I'll take it from here."

"Just makes sure that he rests," the doctor said before leaving the room.

Balthazar didn't answer the doctor, gently touching John's cheek. "So I hear that you're the reason that I'm out of that place."

"And you're the reason I have a new heart," John said. "So thank you."

"Finally gave up smoking?" Balthazar asked.

"I have a craving now and then, but you're enough fire for me," John said with a smile as he moved to sit up more.

"Down," Balthazar said as he gently pushed John to lay down on the bed. He opened John's shirt, gently touching where the stitches were. "Now this is what we have to be careful of," he said before his hand moved over to John's nipple to twist it. He smiled as John cried out before moving his hand upwards. "I do think that this is the best new thing you have," he said as he touched the silver collar around John's neck.

"What?" John asked as his hand moved up and touched the collar. "Fucking hell."

"If you wish," Balthazar said as he got onto the bed and moved to kneel over John's body. He kissed John roughly before his hand moved back down to John's chest. He touched the place where John's heart had been cut out before breaking the kiss so they can breathe. He moved down to John's shoulder, kissing there before he moved to gently kiss the scar. He smiled as he heard the hiss of pain that came with what he was doing. 

"Balty," John moaned softly.

Balthazar grinned before slowly kissing John's body. "Up," he said and grinned as John moved his butt up so he could get the pants off. He pushed a finger in, grinning as he felt the small bit of tightness that was there. "We're going to fix that soon enough."

"I would hope so," John said as he shivered. 

Balthazar grinned and moved to get the lube. He chuckled as he didn't have to say anything as John turned over to his stomach. "I think someone is too eager," he said as he coated a couple of fingers with the lube and pushed them both in hard. 

"Yes," John moaned loudly and tried to push Balthazar's fingers in more.

Balthazar hit John's ass hard as he felt John moving. "Don't move," he said. "And you aren't allowed to cum."

"...What?" John asked and yelped as the collar shocked him.

"You're not allowed to question either," Balthazar said with a chuckle.

"You're an ass," John said.

Balthazar removed his fingers and got up from where he was. He snapped his fingers and watched as chains grabbed John's wrists and ankles. He grinned as John was flipped over before being stretched out on the bed. "You were saying?"

John struggled against the chains before crying out in pain from what they were doing. "What the hell?!"

"Here's the thing, Johnny Boy," Balthazar said as he got back on the bed. "You are to serve me. Without question. Which means that I could leave you here, hard," he said as he pulled on John's hard cock, "or you could settle down."

John glared up at Balthazar. "Why?"

"Because I know how much you hate obeying," Balthazar said. "And your hell will be my heaven," he said before thrusting in hard. He stayed there for a moment, watching as John tried to move and couldn't. "I really don't mind waiting while you try to learn that you are not your own person anymore."

John stopped trying to move and looked away from Balthazar. He bit his tongue as Balthazar started to thrust in and out of him slowly. His silence didn't last as he started to moan as Balthazar started to hammer in and out of him. He felt the chains give slack but he didn't dare move. He balled his hands into fists, letting his nails hurt so that he didn't move an inch. He cried out as he felt Balthazar cum inside of him and he looked up at Balthazar. "Well?" He whispered.

"You only really need to be broken once," Balthazar said before pulling out of John. "We'll leave this for now," he said as he flicked the tip of John's cock. He grinned as he saw John's frustration but raised an eyebrow as he thought he heard something. "What was that?"

"Please master, let me cum," John repeated, wincing at the pleading that he heard in his voice.

Balthazar grinned at hearing that. He moved his head down and started to suck on John's cock. It only took a few moments before John came and he made sure to get every last drop. "Until tomorrow," he said as he licked his lips and left the room.

John flexed his arms and legs a moment before curling up on himself. He cursed himself for making a deal without realizing that his freedom would be the thing that he would miss the most.


End file.
